Scarlett Grayson
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: After his best friend dies, Dick realized how unpredictable life is and decided to finally go find his sister. The world knew the flying Graysons as a family of three, but their were actually four. The youngest child no one knew about when her parents die
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett Grayson Chapter 1

 **Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Another Young Justice fic! Enjoy! :)**

The flying Grayson's were known to the world as a group of three, but were actually a groups of four. The youngest Grayson only at age four when her parents died, with little memory of her family's life. The son and daughter were separated and remained separated, well until now.

 **Dick Grayson (Nightwing) Pov**

"You have a sister?" Aqualad asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I do," I stated as I pulled out some files. The control room on the watch tower was unusually empty, so I figured now would be the best time to talk about it.

"Why haven't you contacted her already my friend?" He asked.

"We were separated. I was nine, so of course I remember, but...I don't know if she does," I paused for a minute with a sigh, "And our lives, their just completely different."

"So you have told me about this for advice," Kaldur stated. I simply nodded in return. "Your torn between seeming someone you wish to know and their safety."

"I mean I haven't worn a mask all these years for nothing," I joked.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "I know it still pains you as much as it pains me, but four months ago we lost one of our closet friends. It's a much of a warning as a painful reminder, Life is short."

I shook my head, "I don't think I can do it Kaldur."

"Then I'll make you do it," a voice said we both turned to see Artemis in the doorway. "And don't even think about saying no," she stated clearly.

I turned to Aqualad and he smiled, "You heard her."

•••

Artemis drove the car through Central City. "Artemis if I had known that she lived in Central city before-" I started.

"Don't," she interrupted, "Today is about you, not me. Do you know what your gonna say to her?"

To be honesty I never really thought that far in to this, "I don't even know if she's gonna talk to me yet. Or if her parents are even gonna let me see her."

"How old is she again?" Artemis asked me as we pulled into the drive way.

"Fifteen."

"Well her parents may not let in some random twenty year old, but your her brother of course they'll let you talk to her," Artemis said to me as she rolled down the windows, "now go, trust me, your not gonna regret this."

I got out of the car alone and walked up the drive way. I slowly knocked on the door. A old man with a beard opened the door, he drakes of alcohol.

"Hi I'm Dick Grayson, does someone named Scarlett live here?" I asked trying to be polite as I could.

The man just laughed, "Scarlett, that little brat, moved on to another foster home. Wrong place kid, check Gotham." I tried to ignore the word brat as I walked back to the car.

Foster home? I thought this was her permanent residence, but she was in foster care! I felt a little bit of guilt inside of me. I ended up with a billionaire and someone who taught me how to fight, and she ended up without even a family.

"She's not here anymore," I explained to Artemis, "Gotham, I'll need to some more research I guess but-"

"Dick I'll take care of it, look I know how much it took for you to come here," she took a deep breath, "I'll figure out where she is know and when I'm sure she's there I'll take you."

"Thank you, Artemis," I told her, "Everything you've done for me even after-"

"Not your fault Dick, not your fault."

 **Artemis Pov**

I put on my Tigris uniform and headed into the streets of Gotham in my car. I had moved back to my mom's place as pathetic as that sounded, I needed it.

I looked through the window of the small apartment. No one seemed to home, but a girl. She looked around fifth-teen and she had Dick's blue eyes and dark hair. It had to be her. Now it was time for part two.

I knocked on the door. The girl answered and it and creaked the door open slowly.

"You know kid you shouldn't open the door for strangers," I told her before I knocked the door down with a kick.

She looked at me in fear, "who are you?"

I walked slowly to her, it's not like she could outrun me, "I'm a friend of your brother you never met. And I'm in the need of leverage."

She kept backing away to the wall, "I didn't do anything to you," she cried.

I laughed, "Your brother killed the love of my life and managed to get away with it, no punishments for the golden boy."

She was completely against the wall now and she looked at my Tigris costume, "I've seen you on the news recently, your suppose to be a hero."

I glared at her, "actually I'm just a blonde."

I banged her head against he wall hard enough to knock her out but not hard enough to kill her. I then carried her body and placed in the trunk of my car, Dick was gonna pay.

Authors Note: I hope you guys have. A good night! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett Grayson Chapter 2

 **Authors Note: I do not own anything from Young Justice. The only thing I own is my OC.**

 _ **Scarlett Grayson Pov**_

I woke up and everything was black. Where was I? I then quickly remembered what happened. But how'd I get here, where ever here was? I started to kick and move my hands out in all sort of different directions. Then I stopped and gently felt around, was this a trunk? Did a so called hero just throw me in a trunk?

I thought about screaming, but who would hear me from a moving car? I just had to wait, i guess, but was that really the best option?

Their were so many thoughts going through my head, when the car suddenly stopped to a halt. I felt my breathing get heavier, even though I did my best to stay silent.

I could hear hands grab the trunk handle, and the trunk screeches as it rises.

"Oh your awake," a voice. I looked up to see that weird Tigris girl again. "Get up," she said and I did as I was told. She then grabbed me by the shoulder and lead me into some empty building.

"Where are we?" I asked in a fearful tone.

"Shut up," she told me, "It's a abandoned warehouse."

"Someone will find me," I wasn't sure if i was telling her that or myself.

"Oh I'm counting on that, I love my communications on to be tracked. No point in having bait if they can't find the bait," she told me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "How long have I been out."

"I already told you why I'm doing this and half day, sedatives" she told me.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged her. She threw down on a chair and tied me up.

"Oh, I won't hurt you, much," she told

me smiling. She connected a bunch of wires to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She screamed.

I lost the love of my life, do you wanna how it feels?" She then pressed a button and I screamed in pain as my whole body was being shocked, "like that." It went on for hours and hours.

•••

After what seems like the hundredth time a door flew open.

The girl raised a crossbow in defense, "not another step nightwing."

"Artemis, don't hurt her again. Look I don't know why your doing this, but she didn't do anything," the guy told her.

The girl, Artemis I guess, dropped the crossbow and grabbed a knife to hold up to my neck. I was now aware I was crying.

"Because you killed him! If you didn't ask for me back He wouldn't have been there!"

The man raised his hands, "Then punish me, not her! Not a innocent person Artemis, that isn't you!"

Artemis was sobbing know and her hand with the knife was shaking, "I know but, but the voices their telling me to this, Dick!"

"Just calm down, Artemis," The man said to her.

"No I won't calm down! You know I was planning on taking training one day with Tim too far or going to Barbara's bedroom to slit her throat while she was sleep sing. But when I found out you had a sister it was perfect. I'm destroying not only someone you care about, but taking away any chance you have to make it up!"

"Please Artemis stop," the man pleaded with her again.

"Don't you get it! I can't and I don't want to!" Artemis then pressed a button and the next thing I knew explosions started going off.

Authors note: I do not own anything from young justice


End file.
